Whiskey Lullaby
by Obsessed With Top hats
Summary: songfic, not for the faint of heart, but to all who have broken hearts, just be happy your life was given to you, because if no one cared, then you would already be dead. one shot


Written by a painful experience, written by my broken heart

Song ficcy

Whiskey lullaby

* * *

Beast boy and raven had been together for 3 months and lately he had been ignoring her.

One night when he came home she told him fair and true:

"I don't love you anymore" it shattered him...

_**she put him out, like the burning end of a midnight cigarette**_

_**she broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget**_

just two days later they were finding whiskey bottles in his room, he was locking himself into his room, and at times being found unconscious in the hall way.

_**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**_

_**But he never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.**_

At times they would try to monitor his drinking hoping it would die down, instead he drank in his room all night long.

_**Until the night...**_

One day he didn't come out of his room, and when they went to check on him...

He had no pulse...

he was dead...

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away her memory**_

Raven couldn't take it so she locked her self into her room.

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees**_

They still sat around the tower mourning the loss of the green titan. Raven however was still locked up in her room , and whenever someone tried to talk to her a light would blow up.

_**They found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said 'I'll love her till I die',**_

_**And when we buried him beneath the willow **_

Everyone , even Raven came out to attend his funeral, they did a private one so no one would be yelling.

_**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**_

_**Na na na na na na na,**_

_**Na na na na na na na.**_

Raven stayed in her room not wanting to come out. Fearing that she'll see an empty place, she was now only an empty shell, nothing would help her.

**_The rumors grew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself. For years and years. _**

Raven sat in her room, and cried, she decieded never to show herself to earth again...

**_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath,_**

_**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time,**_

She sat in her room , black tears streaming down her face,

She was nothing anymore, she no longer wanted to live.

_**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,**_

She never did come out of her room, but when she did it was only to go to the store for something. Little did the other titans know, it was for whiskey. to drown herself...

_**Until the night...**_

She sat in her room, drinking a whole bottle a day, no one would care, she thought, no one cares if I die or not...

_**she put that bottle to her head, and pulled the trigger**_

_**and finally drank his memory.**_

She sat there crying, no reason for life, just an empty shell...

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger,**_

_**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.**_

When it was Robin's turn to bring her food, he didn't hear crying, he heard silence. A deadly silence.

He slowly walked in, Raven was laying motionless on the floor, and bottles of whiskey litters the poor titan's room.

_**We found her with her face down in the pillow**_

_**Clinging to his picture for dear life,**_

The whole world seemed to respect her more than beast boy,

She was the only calm one, until beast boy himself died, then she lost it all...

_**We laid her next to him beneath the willow,**_

_**As the angels sang a whiskey lullaby,**_

_**La la la la la la **_

_**La la la la la la**_

Even her life...

* * *

I only write these if im depressed, or sad, or something, and since my sadness will last a while, im afraid I wont write any humorus ones till im better...

Thanks to you all who understand...

This is dedicated to my friend who is suffering a brain tumor as we speak...


End file.
